The Oc's Interference Saga - Naruverse Remake Book 1
by Hatake Keiko
Summary: It was no surprise that I died young, in fact it was to be expected considering my sedentary lifestyle and unhealthy habits. The surprise was that I have no idea how I died. Some may consider this as luck, but I would really like to know how I kicked the bucket. But as they say it is better not to cry over spilled milk. Especially considering that I was reborn in the Naruverse.
1. Chapter 1

I had a rude awakening, there was someone crying and the sound of altered voices. What the hell is happening? Where am I? A woman was talking softly to me, suddenly I was caught by big and rough hands. There was no more warmth and comfort, so I did what anyone would do, I started screaming except that ... I wasn't exactly screaming ... it was more like crying. Baby cry?

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was blurs of color and light, yet I'm pretty sure the person holding me so roughly was a man. Throughout this ordeal I realized that: A) I was a damn newborn; B) The man who was possibly my father was giving me to a person/black and white blur and C) My pseudo-mother had shut up and the sound of crying became louder.

Smoother, gentler arms and hands caught me, there was warmth again and most importantly safety. The man was talking to the person holding me. I tried to hear what the hell was going on despite the sound of crying. After all, why was the man giving me to this person? Why "mother" is doing nothing? And why did these people cry so much?

"Her name will be Keiko" said the man in a rough and calm tone, I felt the roughest kiss being planted on my forehead. My chubby little hands reached out trying to grab the man's / father's beard. His face did something strange, a cross between a melancholy smile and a grimace, the man extended a finger that I readily grabbed. In the background the sound of crying was softer, probably whoever is crying was almost without tears and / or voice.

"Sorry child, but without her I can't take care of you."

_What? _So "father" was really giving me to the person carrying me, I squeezed his finger and tried to make a sound that wasn't something like a whimper. Unfortunately all that came out was a strangled and indistinct sound that every baby makes, "father" remove his finger from my grasp and left. He just turned and walked away! _What the fuck!?_

I held back the urge to cry and looked at the person holding me, was she ... a she? Anyway, there was a black and white figure, hair maybe? Or a nun? Whoever is, it was walking slowly toward the exit, I decided this was a good time to sleep and pretend none of this was real.

Luckily I didn't have the womb experience, it would have been more traumatic than the end of Game of thrones.


	2. Child Without Clan

AN: First story about naruto, I'm sorry if it's bad or poorly written I haven't written anything for a long time. I don't know how the updates will be like, the story may or may not be confusing, because I wrote separate pieces without a shred of logic and put it all together (and I may or may not have written in a plausible timeline - But it's a fanfic, so ... fuck the logic), besides ... that's it. I hope someone reads, if only to say how horrible that is.

AN2: Besides, I'm not fluent in English, so this is to help me (well, you guys will...I hope). Naruverse belongs to Kishimoto, except my Oc, naruverse deserves more strong women and more happy endings.

_Thought _

_**Morse code ... kinda ...But no realy…**_

**Child Without Clan**

So it turns out that the black and white blur was really a nun, and I was now living in an orphanage somewhere noisy and crowded with kids. Sometimes I could have sworn there were people running through the ceiling, but no one reacted to it, so what should I do? Cry? Get my diaper dirty?

My vision had become normal after I was a year old, I had also started walking which led the other nuns in the place to whisper something in the lines of child prodigy (_man...no, just fucking no_). By the way, I really didn't let anyone change my diapers anymore, the good thing was that I had privacy again, the bad side was that I had to wear diapers since my control over my own body would only come with age. _Saaad._

The nuns were so busy with the number of children arriving every day that they were trying to pool resources to transfer some of the brats to other orphanages. The flow of children was so great that I already shared the crib with two other babies, and the older children were scattered in the bedrooms and hallways. This orphanage was so fucking small!

Two days later I found out the why of so many orphans, there was a war going on, my luck is so rotten that I managed to be reborn in a damn wartime, the Second to be more precise (possibly its middle, or very close to the end?). _OMG, I'm so screwed_. It was also when I discovered that I was in the ninja world, I had a little fangirl moment when the Leaf shinobi came to pick us up.

Narutoverse's three most impressive jounin were here.

Three of Naruverse's most impressive jounin were here (_no, OrichiPedo - chills- was not here_), and I was on the most comfortable lap in the world. Tsunade was carrie me and even with all that armor her breasts provided me comfort. I would probably squeeze those melons, but we were running through the trees and I didn't want to look like a damn feminine Jiraiya and well ... I was a baby.

Speaking of Jiraiya, he was also in the Jounin / Anbu squad that had come to our aid. Everyone had at least two kids on their arms, even nuns had at least one child on each arm. Having more kids than adults, and with the shinobi carrying us the risk of death (of us brats) if an attack were to happen was very high. In addition to the two Sannin, there was Sakumo _Fucking _Hatake! My God, I was on a total fangirl trip.

From the little I heard from the shinobi - mainly because I was clung like a limpet to Tsunade's breasts - it was five days to go before we reached Konoha because of the civil rhythm the shinobi were forced to take. At night the Anbu guards stood by and during the day they were forced to walk / carry with noisy children who wanted to explore the forest around us.

The only other child who was as silent as me was a shy little girl named Kura, but she really disliked attention especially when she came in the form of scolding, which today was the specialty of the Anbu that who even masked put the fear of God in our little hearts.

The other kids were apparently pretty much immune to those blank stares after day one (the little idiots didn't recognize the danger emanating from professional killers). Today we were on the third day of travel and without incident, which instead of relieving the shinobi, made them even more tense every day. Tsunade was the only one who carry me and it's not because she liked me (although in my humble opinion I think that's why), she scared Jiraiya the last time he tried to take me, saying that I was the only tolerable brat... _Bah, I love you too_.

Sometimes when she had to solve her ... er - woman problems - she would let Jiraiya carry me for a few minutes, and when she was very busy Tsunade would drop me on the floor and have an Anbu keep an eye on me. Knowing about the strain on shinobi shoulders I was always on my best behavior, not that I was some kind of troublemaker, but I really enjoy walking through the woods. The Anbu of the time had a bird mask and was very tense, perhaps from looking after a child while still watching over an entire camp, or perhaps simply not wanting to change my diaper. _I don't_ _know and I don't care_.

Anyway, bird-san and I stayed together for a long time before a scream interrupted the peaceful silence around us. All shinobi within a radius of 2km (or more) must have heard, and by the high-pitched, afflicted tone she was probably one of the nuns. Bird-san picked me up and ran to the outskirts of the camp. There were five Anbu around a child, bird-san with me on his lap approached until we could see what they saw, and boy, it wasn't pretty. Lying down (er ... dead) was a boy - no more than 5 years old - with no eyes, actually, to be exact ... there wasn't much of the boy's face.

It was like a damn car crash, I couldn't look away, bird-san put me down to get closer to the body, the other shinobi and nuns around us herded the children away as far as possible of the scene (perhaps trying to preserve what was left of the kids innocence or to preserve the scene of the crime, more likely), but they still close enough to be in my sight. Unfortunately I was closer to the body, so close that I could smell the blood, close enough to have nightmares for the rest of the week or so. I sighed audibly, which brought the Anbu attention to me.

"Keiko" called one of the nuns running towards me. "Poor baby, you shouldn't see that," she said in horror.

"What's going on here?" demanded Tsunade, I took that moment to do a quick count of the children, 29 brats (counting the corpse) and 10 babies, it would be all right if one child was not missing. The nun was trying to get me away as I writhed like an electrocuted worm against her grip. Finally she released me and I ran toward the Anbu, I stumbled and clung to the leg of one of the them for support. It was another bird-san, the Anbu pet my head and tried to dislodge me of his leg without actively pushing me.

I grabbed his wrist (clearly he let me grab or he was very surprised by my audacity) without wasting time or letting him loosen from my grip, I started tapping my finger against his wrist which made both Anbu and Tsunade look at me strangely, especially after they understood me. _**It. is . missing . one**_. Unfortunately, even if I knew how to communicate this way, I still wasn't very eloquent.

"How do...?" Tsunade asked in amazement. I repeated more urgently. "Make the count of the brats, now!" A few seconds passed and Sakumo confirmed what I had said.

"Which brat is missing?" Tsunade shouted at one of the nuns. They all cringed in fear and looked at the children looking for who was missing. I sighed in exasperation. I started beating the Anbu's wrist again. **New. Girl . Hair. Yellow**. I seriously need learning how to speak or I would go crazy. I searched my mind for that girl's name, I'm pretty sure that her name started with A.

"A-Akira" I forced myself to speak. It probably sounded even stranger to anyone who heard it than it was to me, but they got the message.

"Keiko-chan is right Tsunade-sama, Akira-chan is missing," said a nun. Way to point out the obvious. I felt my sweat drop and let go of the bird-san 2.0 wrist. I started walking toward the nuns, but big hands lifted me off the ground, I let out a little surpresed cry, and grabbed... Jiraiya's neck.

"Now Keiko-chan, how do you know how to communicate this way?"

I sighed (I was doing a lot of it lately), I was about to answer, but the nuns finally started to be useful. _What an opportune moment..._notice the sarcasm.

"Keiko-chan is a little prodigy, although she is only a year old and can read some advanced books, one of them was about codes. She may also be able to use chakra to track other children." _Fuck, I think I should be more discreet, just ... Fuck._

I held a sigh and hid my face in ero-Sennin's hair. There were so many eyes on me that I seriously considered merging with Jiraiya's hair.

"Keiko-chan"

Tsunade's unusually soft tone of voice persuades me to look at her, her sad expression tells me everything (a prodigy is never left alone) be a prodigy means you're a soldier, and now that the cat was out of the bag, well... I was in shit. Well, there is nothing I can do for now, just try to keep the prodigy act despite of being an adult woman in a baby's body. Yeah!

"Would you be able to track down the other child?"

I thought about that for a few minutes, I wasn't like Karin, much less had experience in tracking and apparently none of those present were trackers shinoni (judging for the desperation of asking for a baby do their jobs). The Naruverse was a bizarre world, genins fought against S-rank nukenins, Sannins and Anbus asked for a baby to track down another child. Tsunade's face made me uncomfortable - they must have been sending Anbu hunters, for God's sake - however, I understood this insane logic, none of the present shinobi were familiar with tracking. _I think I'm in the shit._

Also, of the present shinobi the only one who could have any success was Sakumo-san and his ninken (but he seemed to be expecting something from me too). I could really track her down - _theoretically_ \- since I was familiar with her chakra, she slept in the crib next to mine and was always near me in the reading room. I held out my hand and Tsunade gave me her wrist.** I. Can. Try.**

In the end, only Tsunade, Jiraiya (with me on his lap), Sakumo, and two Anbus went after Akira, on the outside I looked calm and in control, but inside I was going crazy. Jiraiya was the only person who knew for certain that I was nervous, possibly because I was holding a lock of his hair strong enough to be uncomfortable. With my eyes closed to aid in my concentration, I sent my chakra in waves farther and farther until I felt Akira's chakra and at least 3 other people.

I give a tug at Jiraiya's hair and, using a whit lock as a guide I showed the right direction, Jiraya easily follows the direction that I indicated and the others easily follow us. I made a frustrated sound and drum my index finger on the scalp of the ero-Sennin.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stopping running. I nodded as the others watched us apprehensively. "Keiko-chan says there are at least three other chakra signatures near the other child."he informs them calmly. "Alright, Raven, you take Keiko-chan back to the camp"

I made a sound of protest as Jiraiya handed me over to the Anbu, Tsunade snorted but smiled at me, "You've seen too much for today"

Raven-san took me back quickly, I ended up sleeping, probably because of stress and chakra use. I woke up hours later with the smell of the food, realized that I was in someone's lap and lifted my head to see... Sakumo. My inner fangirl was screaming, I blinked in a daze, he blinked in surprise, I blinked, he blinked, blinks, blinks.

"Hello" he said smiling, I smiled sweetly and snuggled against his firm chest. _He is hot_. I felt my face heat up, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! "Hungry, Keiko-chan?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and after Sakumo-san fed me (my inner fangirl died right there), he took me to where Jiraiya and Tsunade were with birds-san 1 and 2 (Raven and Sparrow respectively). It was dark which means I was out for a few hours.

The last days of our journey were completely normal and without incidents, we came unharmed (sorty of ...) and healthy (enough), and now that we were in Konoha it was time we should say goodbye, since some orphans wold go elsewhere in the Land of Fire - _Konoha doesn't need a brats and nuns infestation _\- Unsurprisingly, I was among those who would stay in Konoha. I was happy (more or less?) And worried (mostly).

I just hope not to fall into Danzo's hands.


	3. Childhood

**AN: I loved that some people favored and liked this fanfic. I only posted this update because I know what it's like to wait for something you like. So ... here I am with another chapter. Probably badly reviewed, sorry. I didn't have much time to review and well ... you guys know that English is my nemesis. Furthermore, I just lost my father who, although was not present in my life, causes me mixed feelings of anguish. Yes, I know ... it's not relevant for this fanfic, but I still wanted to say something about that ... kind of...**

* * *

My second birthday finally came and with that I could start my training or at least try, I still refused to speak unless it was absolutely necessary (baby talk sucked). Sakumo and the Sannis still visited me, Tsunade read medical texts and showed me how to use ninjutsu (I was very frustrated that she said that the practical part would be in a few years).

Jiraya also read to me (fortunately - not yet - IchaIcha) most of the texts were about fūinjutsu, he also showed how to design the seals and how to use them, Sakumo mainly told me about Kakashi (who was currently starting the ninja academy) though , sometimes, he showed me how to shoot kunais and shurikens when none of the caregivers were around.

Being considered a prodigy made me hopeful since I could learn everything much earlier and sometimes get away with certain knowledge (as in the case of tracking). My greatest fear was not to be discovered as a reincarnated soul, but to be discovered as a "prodigy" by Danzo. _Weird old man._

Thanks to Tsunade this fear could be just that, she made Sakumo, Jiraya and the Anbu to remain silent about my abilities. Captain Anbu / Sparrow was actually Minato Fucking Namikaze, after a little while trying to restrict my inner fangirl - which Jiraya mistook for panic attack by Minato removing the mask in front of me - it was decided that I would be trained by them and when Minato had a team would I be the fourth / fifth wheel?

Minato came to visit / kidnap me on the first visit, he put me on his lap and did the teleportation thing. Suddenly we were in an apartment, I blinked in a daze a few times. To my eternal embarrassment I felt tears forming in my eyes, Minato seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Kushina!"

A red-haired woman came running from what I assumed was the kitchen, she blinked in a daze and looked at Minato and then at me. She looked confused for a few seconds and then her face lit up in recognition, Kushina came towards us making little noises that I believe to be her definition of comforting. I thought for a few milliseconds and then held out my arms in her direction.

"Ah, Minato, she is so Kawai!" She shouted as she spun me around the room, my baby body felt so light that I started to laugh. Kushina smiled and pressed me against her face, her grip was not so horribly tight (although now I feel a slight kinship with Tora) so I didn't complain. "Soooo Kawai, ttebanne! Can we keep her?"

Minato's sweat drop and he looked slightly panicked. I wanted to shout: Yes! Please be my parents! But life doesn't work that way, so I crushed that hope before it took root in my poor little heart.

"Kushina my love, we are still too young to raise a child, besides, the board would not allow it, maybe in a few years."

Kushina was disappointed and I tried not to show any hint of sadness and disappointment. Minato was right, they were very young and not yet married, so it was not likely that the old idiots of the board A.K.A Danzo, Hotaru and the other character- whose name I never remember- would allow. Not to mention that this could attract the attention of Danzo, _That old nosy_.

I held a lock of Kushina's hair and started to play trying to distract myself, I still didn't know why Minato had taken me from the orphanage and apparently he was in no hurry to return me or explain the reason. Kushina took me to the backyard and put me on the floor next to some flowers, and went to Minato. They were far enough away for me not to hear what they were talking about and close enough for one of them to reach me in case I ran into the forest.

I decided to pluck some flowers and try to make a wreath for Kushina - try to be the word for it - in my other life I had never done anything like this and my chubby hands didn't help much. Minato left after some time and Kushina came sitting in front of me, after several failed attempts I finally managed to make the damn wreath, even though the thing looked misshapen.

"Keiko-chan, Minato told me that you are able to track ...", she began, "So, while the others are busy I will train with you, dattebanne!"

_Ah, that explains everything_. I nodded and Kushina pulled some scrolls out of her apron pocket, I frowned trying to figure out how those scrolls would help me when I realized they were seals. For what?

"Okay, Keiko-chan, I want you to focus on how the scrolls feel ..."

There were at least ten scrolls all with the same amount of energy that looked a lot like Kushina's chakra. Hm, I see. I closed my eyes and concentrated, Tsunade warned me not to use as much chakra as last time or I could burn my chakra coils.

I gently persuaded small chakra waves towards the scrolls, memorizing the sensation I received from them. I opened my eyes and Kushina looked impressed, though concerned. Did I do something wrong? She seemed to understand my silent question.

"Keiko-chan, I could feel your chakra, this give of your location, ttebanne!"

_Ah, well ... shit_. I sighed in frustration and decreased the amount of chakra trying to make my chakra become a light breeze instead of a big massive wave. Yeah, it doesn't make any sense, but we are in a world where children are trained for war. I look at Kushina..._Is this better?_

"I still feel something, but I don't know which direction, very well Keiko-chan, ttebanne!" , she said excitedly. "Now I'm going to hide these scrolls in the forest, stay here!"

Kushina ran into the forest and came back after four minutes, smiling. I felt anxious, Kushina picked me up and took me the same way she came, she stopped a few steps after we got into the bush.

"Ok, Kei-chan ...", she said, "I hid the scrolls at a distance of 10 meters, they can be anywhere, let the games begin, ttebbanne!"

My sweat drop, anywhere, hmm. I closed my eyes and started the hunting.

**-Time skip no jutsu-**

Hours later Minato returned to the apartment, I was almost passed out on the couch while Kushina was preparing dinner. I had managed to find the scrolls and Kushina was not kidding when I said they were anywhere. Some were in trees, holes in the ground, birds' nests, covered by genjutsu in full view, she had even managed to attach a scroll to a squirrel. _WTF?_

The last two being more difficult to find, genjutsu sucks, and the squirrel had run out of my reach, which gave us an estimate of my tracking range, 15 meters or so. I was ready to sleep, but I also wanted to eat, so I forced myself to stay awake, my eyes were so heavy that they gave me the terrible feeling of being squint. Why? Well I do not know.

"Minato-kun, would you mind feeding Kei-chan?" Asked Kushina.

Minato seemed uncomfortable with the idea._ You and me man, you and me. _My body was so tired that I didn't even protest when he took me to the kitchen and fed me, in fact I may have fallen asleep while it happened because the last thing I remember was the smiling faces of Minato and Kushina.

The next morning I felt like a piece of trash, but it was the day of Ero-Sannin's visit, so despite that, I was happy, however, it was Sakumo who appeared and just like Minato he took me to his home. Outwardly I was calm, inside I was screaming madly that I would see baby Kakashi which would also help me to situate myself in time, although Sakumo talks about his son, he never said how old Kakashi was.

The Hatake house was wonderful, there was a mini garden and several dogs and puppies running around a silver-haired boy. OMG, Kakashi is without his mask! _HE IS SO KAWAI! Oh my Jashin!_ He probably felt watched and turned towards us, his eyes widened and he ran into the house. He is probably putting on the damn mask.

Kakashi didn't seem to be more than five, maybe less. Sakumo laughed loudly, I felt his laughter in my bones and I started to laugh too. When we entered the room, Kakashi was sitting on the sofa with his mask in place, yet his blush could be seen, which made me laugh more at his misery.

"Tou-chan, what does this brat do here?" He asked irritably. _OI! You are a brat too_. After laughing at his own son and now at me, Sakumo wiped away the tears and sat on the couch next to Kakashi.

"This is Keiko-chan, say hello to Kei-chan" said Sakumo to an incredulous and angry Kakashi.

I felt a pout forming, but I didn't want to give Kakashi that satisfaction. He gave no indication that he would interact with me so I left Sakumo's lap and landed on Kakashi's lap, using the element of surprise, I stood balancing on his thighs, gently put my hands on his face and kissed his nose, at that moment Kakashi's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Hello!" I said smiling sweetly and went back to Sakumo's lap. Inside I was smiled maniacally, I kissed Kakashi! Kind of...

"Hello," replied Kakashi, still stunned.

"So kids, as you are almost the same age, I thought I should introduce you, you see Kei-chan, Kakashi is a little antisocial ..."

"OI!" yelled Kakashi. "I'm not antisocial and I'm almost five years old"

"So…I thought you two would enjoy each other's company" continued Sakumo as if nothing had happened.

_This is embarrassing_. My sweat drop as soon as Sakumo announced that he needed to leave and left me alone with Kakashi and the ninkens. Kakashi ignored me and played with his dogs while I was on the floor just watching. I sighed boredly - _man this sucks_.

When Kakashi turned on his back I went out to the back door, and lay down on the grass to watching clouds. I think that I ended up sleeping, because the next thing I knew there was a cold nose poking my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a pug puppy, I blinked slowly trying to understand what was going on. Wait, is this Pakun? OMG! KAWAI!

I sat up quickly and took the little puppy in my hands, he is so adorable. I heard hurried footsteps and soon saw Kakashi running towards us with other dogs around him. Ah, now he remembers that he should be with me, huh? I held Pakun's paws and squeezed his fluffy plugs.

"You shouldn't have left, dad said to stay inside!" he said irritably. I sighed and released Pakkun, who let a small cry.

"Bored and alone." I replied, crossing my arms while pouting.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but nodded. He sat on the floor in front of me and seemed to be thinking about something, whatever it was, was quick and his face lit up. The two thirds that appeared at least.

"Daddy says you are a prodigy, but as you are very young, you can't use much chakra." I nodded, but still didn't understand what he was getting at "I can show some hand signals for basic jutsus."

I smiled widely and clapped my hands, Kakashi rolled his eyes again, but I could see that he is tried to hide a smile (I guess). The rest of the morning was spent learning the hand signals, luckily I had already practiced it in my previous life so technically I was able to do it perfectly on the second try.

Kakashi seemed impressed and ended up showing me more complicated jutsu hand signs, some I could do perfectly (not only to Kakashi's surprise, but mine too), at lunch time Sakumo appeared and after we ate, he took us outside again.

Sakumo and Kakashi were training kenjutsu while I watched in wonder, even at such a young age Kakashi was impressive. They fought for a few hours and then Sakumo decided it was time to return me to the orphanage. I said goodbye to Kakashi with an awkward hug and Sakumo (after laughing at our discomfort) teleported us to the orphanage.


	4. Childhood 2

**AN: **YO! I'm back my friends. So, as always I must remind you all that English is not my native language.

Unfortunately, any and all mistakes are the result of genuine ignorance, although I am improving over time, it is not happening as fast as I would like, but it is happening relatively well.

Besides, I am posting and reviewing the chapter on my cell phone, so there are probably several errors that I missed. We all know that the original story belongs to Kishimoto-sama, I'm just messing up this universe at my pleasure.

Doubtful timeline and possibly getting more and more blurry and strange. Chapters will be posted when I learn to stop procrastinating. _Wink_. I hope you all like it, any help is welcome. Enjoy...or not. See ya!

That's all, folks.

**Age of 3**

When Kakashi turned 5 he entered the academy and spent the whole day there, Sakumo then decided to train me in the forest near Minato's house (which was not far from the orphanage). He trained me all morning, and in the afternoon Kushina helped me to train and improve in my sensory skills (my reach still remained at about 15 yards).

The Sannis also intensified my training, Tsunade thought it was better to start training medical ninjutsu so that I could start doing other types of ninjutsu. Jiraiya started training my writing and sealing techniques, Minato also trained me, but only taijutsu and it was so rare that this area of my ninja was probably falling behind. Being a sensor Minato would be more suitable to train me for this skill in general than just taijutsu, but as he rarely stopped at home Kushina covered that need.

Today was a rare day off, so I decided to run to the academy to stalk...er, watch the other kids. I ran to the academy, climbed a tree using chakra and extended my tracking field until I could feel Kakashi's chakra inside one of the rooms. I decided to wait until lunch to try to talk to Kakashi about Sakumo that I hadn't seen in days.

After several minutes the brats started to spread out in the courtyard, I came down from the tree and ran to where I felt Kakashi's chakra. When I got there, several children were around the two boys, one of them was Kakashi and the other was ... Guy.

"My rival!" he yell at the top of his lungs. Kakashi looked bored, the children around looked amused and whispered excitedly. _Would the two of them fight? _"I challenge you …"

"Nah, I'm not interested" interrupted Kakashi in a monotone. Guy cried anime tears and then was filled up with determination.

"I Might Guy, challenge Hatake Kakashi to..."

"I already said that I am not interested."

The children around started to laugh and insult Guy, Kakashi looked slightly sorry, but at the last second he turned to leave. Guy was curling up in a corner, trying to physically move away from the offensive words.

"OI!" I screamed to get everyone's attention, even Kakashi stopped and opened his eyes wide. "I accept the challenge in the place of Kakashi-kun" I said looking into Guy's eyes and tried not to cringe with all the sudden attention from those naughty children.

"You ..." started Guy with anime tears streaming down his face "THIS IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!" he yell and made the "nice guy" pose (thumbs up, wink, and winning smile, I swear that I heard the ping) but I kept myself firm *sweat drop*. "It looks like I have a new rival, what's your name?"

"Keiko" I replied smiling sweetly.

"Okay, Keiko-chan, let's run!" he yell overly excited.

"HEY! Idiots" yelled a boy in a loud and unpleasant tone. "Two losers shouldn't be competing to demonstrate skills they don't have" he said in a mocking tone.

"Wow, a caveman like you shouldn't be able to form whole sentences like that" I replied angrily.

"OI! You wretched brat…" he yell in rage as he advancing aggressively towards me. My eyes widened in frightened disbelief. _Oh Fuck!_

OMG, my taijutsu is mediocre, at best I could is dodge it, at worst I will have my ass kicked in front of the entire ninja academy. Suddenly, I felt things move more slowly, I saw Kakashi and Guy running towards me, as well as two other children that I assumed were Genma and Asuma. _They are cute._

The boy's fist was inches from my face. _No fucking way that I will be the damsel in distress!_ Minato may not be teaching me every day, but I was training under the fucking Yellow Flash. Anyway, if nothing work, I would act like Kushina and punch that brat's face.

Instinct took over me, I dodged to left and with my right hand I grabbed the boy's wrist, using his own impulse and weight against him I threw him against a tree, his body hit the bark so hard that everyone cringed, the boy fell on the ground unconscious. _Oops!_

His friends ran away leaving him sprawled on the floor, Guy and Kakashi stopped beside me while Genma and Asuma stopped halfway looking between the unconscious body and me. Well, it looks like my taijutsu is not that mediocre. _Surprise, surprise!_

"That was awesome Keiko-chan!" yelled Guy as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"He's bleeding" said a new voice. Then I noticed that there were only nine children in that area of the yard, counting with me and the boy lying on the floor, there was Kakashi, Genma, Asuma and Guy. As well as Obito, Kurenai and Rin that had decided to join the happy party (the rest of the brats disbanded).

I pulled myself away from Guy's grip and went to the boy on the floor, my hand shone with green chakra on his forehead, luckily despite bleeding a lot and of the strength of the blow that he received, he was fine. I healed the cut and did one last check just in case that I accidentally gave him a head trauma. Just because I am going to be a murderer in the future doesn't mean I have to start anytime soon.

"He'll wake up soon," I said as I stood up and wiped his blood on the hem of my dress. Then I realized that everyone's jaw was dropped, Guy's jaw was almost on the floor. I sweatdrop and scratch the back of my head.

"You know medical ninjutsu!" exclaimed Rin with glee. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Just the basics" I replied in a low voice while kicking a rock and avoiding looking at all those stunned faces.

"Keiko-chan, what did you come here for?" asked Kakashi in exasperation.

"I want to know about your father Kashi- kun" I mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

"Dad went on an important mission, he'll be back in a few months." he replied embarrassed by the nickname. _I bet he is blushing._

"Ah."

I really hope that wasn't the mission that I think it is, even because Kakashi was on the eve of becoming Genin. _Shit, maybe that was that mission._ I tried not to show my internal turmoil.

"... and you know they'll be concerned." I heard the end of what Kakashi was saying. Deciding to risk make myself a fool in front of my favorite characters, I replied anyway.

"Kashi-kun, no one will notice that I'm gone until at least dinner time". Now that I think about it...it's kind of sad to be honest. _Soooo sad._

Kakashi sighed, however before anyone could do or say anything, the signal alerted the beginning of the afternoon classes.

"Go home Keiko-chan" he said and turned to leave.

"Hai!"

"Wait!" called Guy "Tomorrow you have a free day ..." I looked at him trying to understand "I thought ... you ... I mean ... "

"Okay, Guy-kun," I agreed after remembering our sudden "rivalry".

"YES!" he yell as he made the "nice guy" pose.

"You have training," recalled Kakashi.

"Not really, only Kushina hasn't been on a mission lately, but she'll only be free after tomorrow"

"In that case, I will find you at your home!" Guy yell almost jumping in joy. I was slightly uncomfortable and was about to say that I lived in an orphanage when Kakashi interrupted.

"In mine," said Kakashi, my shoulders relaxed. Guy looked like he was about to do a victory dance when Asuma interrupted.

"We need to go, and someone needs to take this boy to the infirmary."

"I do this" I said, already bending down and pulling him up by one of his arms.

"I'll help you" said Obito.

The boy was moaning incoherently, we hardly could keep with his weight, Asuma, Genma (each holding one leg) and the others follow toward the infirmary.

In the end, they ended up arriving late to class and I had to be taken to the Hokage's tower. _Fucking Awesome_.

**-Omake-**

It turns out that I was not severely punished, but the Hokage made me help in three D rank missions (without pay). And that was how I met Shisui. I would have to help a few genins to be babysitters for the children of the Uchiha clan. How difficult would it be to care of a one-year-old baby?

Shisui was a cute baby, I would have to help my partner take care of him, luckily besides being cute he was also a love and hardly cried. The girl who was my partner hasn't tried to carry him since Shisui started crying desperately in her lap.

Being a babysitter was my last mission/punishment, so I could go back to training full time with Kushina, I was teaching Shisui to put together a puzzle when a beautiful Uchiha woman (damn perfect genes) approached.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Uchiha-sama" I replied getting up and bowing.

"There is no reason for so much formality, you may call me Mikoto, what's your name?" My internal fangirl was screaming. I just met Itachi's mom, mentally took a deep breath and prepared myself not to freak out.

"Mikoto-sama ..."

"Mikoto"

"Mikoto...sama" I said hesitantly, the Uchiha woman was smiling but she had an irk mark showing up at her forehead.

**-Time skip no jutsu-**

**Age of 4**

Tsunade finally started training me in the practical part of medical ninjutsu as well as to taijutsu so that my body would be prepared to possibly develop super strength. Shizune was also receiving the same training but was still in the basics so she was trained with Tsunade in particular, being our only shared lesson on poisons and on rare occasions anatomy.

Besides Tsunade, Duy-sama also trained me in taijutsu - Guy as a tag along - the rest of the training intensified after I finally reached my sensor skills, my current limit being of about 20 yards. Kushina thought it would help blend it to the taijutsu so when Minato was home he would join us and basically attacked me randomly -_kicking my ass_ _using Hiraishin_\- sometimes with pure taijutsu, sometimes with kunai and shurikens.

Sakumo, like the others, decided that he would increase the difficulty of his contribution to my training, so now the nikens would appear randomly and attack me (I lost count of how many times I ended up eating dirt or getting sticky with saliva -apparently even retired nikens can make me sweat- lovely). Jiraya was still focusing on sealing techniques, and after I begged a lot he agreed to teach me the Rasengan, but only if my medical training with Tsunade was complete (it sucks, but I could always go to Minato).

Hiruzen agreed to keep it secret since received monthly updates on my performance, apparently I already was in genin level and this has assured me a pass to the academy in the next year. Kakashi was already considered a chunin, however he would only receive the formal title when he took the chunin exam in a few years.

Lately Sakumo was really down and the whole village was treating him like garbage, which confirmed my suspicions that the mission that Kakashi had mentioned was the fateful mission that would lead his father to develop depression and consequently lead him to death. I spent weeks trying to think of what to do to prevent Sakumo-sama from killing himself. In the end, nothing I thought could be of any help. It was a night after a few months of the damn mission that I noticed that Sakumo was appearing to be going downhill, and if that continued...well, the worst was getting closer and closer to happening.

When we were in training I could notice the lack of sparkle in his eyes, there were times during the practice of ninjutsu that Sakumo simply stopped our training and hugged me as if I were a living teddy bear. It was exactly at those moments that I noticed his tears soaking my hair and to console him I tightened my arms around him and we stayed like that for several minutes until he recovered and we continued the training like everything was normal.

I wanted to cry over his misery, but it would probably make him even sadder, so I just bit my lower lip to the point of bleeding and closed my eyes. Some times when that happened I fall asleep in his arms, and when I awake up… I am in my bed in the orphanage. But this time there was something wrong in the air, this time when I woke up I had the distinct feeling of imminent doom.

Outside the sky was darkening with heavy clouds, it would be a stormy night ... Wait! Is today! I kicked the sheets and ran as quietly as I could, I just stopped trying to be subtle when my bare feet reached the grass and that's when the rain started, I ran at full speed. During the whole way I mumbled a mantra ... _Please don't! No! No!_ Over and over again.

The rain delayed me a little, but my despair was so strong that even that would not stop me from trying to go faster and faster. The door of the Hatake's home was a few steps away when I decided to make a shadow clone (unfortunately I could only do one), the clone already knew that has to get Duy-sama and then go after Minato-sama or the Hokage. The clone nodded and left running in another direction, all that happening while I still running frantically.

My ears caught the sound of a sharp blade being drawn and with that my rhythm became even more frantic, and without subtleties I hurled against the door, I heard a loud crack, and then the door opened (well, more like it fall down). Sakumo still kept the tantō blade against his stomach, but his face was turned towards me in a surprised expression. He looked scared and ashamed.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed in anger and pain "JUST NO!"

Keiko-chan, I..." he started already lowering the blade and coming towards me. I ran towards him, his arms were already open waiting for the impact of my small body. We gave what was probably the most uncomfortable hug in the ninja world, my forehead collided with his collarbone, his chin hit my head and I probably hit his ribs, and probably some more sensitive parts of his anatomy judging by his grunt of pain.

We were holding each other as if our lifes depended on it (_in his case it probably does_) and crying like babies, that's how Duy-sama and a Anbu found us. Hours later Kakashi came in through the newly fixed front door and oblivious to the dark mood in the room he start to tell us about his day. If he found it strange that Guy's dad and I spent the night he just ignored it.

The next morning Kakashi took me back to the orphanage before going to the academy, Duy stayed with Sakumo all day. In that same day I discovered how terrifying Tsunade could be, and amid threats of death and dismemberment, a very pale and fearful Sakumo agreed to see a psychologist of the Yamanaka clan. And even though the threat was not directed at them…Minato (_he had just arrived from his mission_) and Day were pale with fear, I had never seen a person reach that shade of white in my life (both lifes actually).

**-Time skip no jutsu-**

**Age of 5**

Sakumo was much better, but the people of the village still treated him with a certain disdain, fortunately now he had a shadow that followed him everywhere, Duy became Sakumo guardian angel of his own free will. Apparently only the Hokage, Tsunade, Duy, a young Inoichi and I were aware of what had happened that night the year before.

Hiruzen decided to put Sakumo into a forced retirement, so now I would be his only obligation. I was more than satisfied, unfortunately that means that my training with Sakumo turned into training sessions with Sakumo-and-Duy, with the occasional participation of Guy and Kakashi. _Total torture_. But I'm becoming a complete badass.

Finally Sakumo started training me in more advanced ninjutsus, it turns out that my chakra natures were raiton and doton, complete opposites that could not work together or so I thought until he showed me that yes I could use both and kick many asses.


End file.
